


《I am your sugar. You are my daddy.》

by YueYou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chinese Language, Getting Together, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Sugar Daddy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YueYou/pseuds/YueYou
Summary: Sugar Daddy維克托與自己的Sugar的新婚之夜





	《I am your sugar. You are my daddy.》

**Author's Note:**

> tag：  
> 騎乘、糖爹、ABO、失禁、攻：坐上來自己動好不好？、受：拜託求你進來吧。

　　維克托．尼基福洛夫曾經是一個讓所有人為之嘆息的人物，但其中並不是因為他有著多麼悲慘的人設背景，也不是這個人有著一張帥氣臉龐卻做了多少十惡不赦的事情。與之相反，這個人是所有人欽羨的成功人士。  
　　高富帥，這樣的形容詞簡直是為維克托量身打造。  
　　他之所以會讓人感到可惜，是因為這個男人在擁有權力、金錢與外貌的同時卻沒能有一個人常伴身側。  
　　這個人的人生中缺「愛」。  
　　但這樣的說法只持續到維克托．尼基福洛夫三十歲的生日宴會。出乎所有人意料的，一直以來沒有任何緋聞的Alpha突然在自己的生日派對上帶上了自己的戀人，並且突如其來地宣佈了婚事，這讓現場所有來賓一時不知該如何反應，同時也敲碎了現場眾多佳麗的心。  
　　私底下，知道自己不可能贏過維克托．尼基福洛夫的企業家們，偶爾會拿男子沒能找到命中注定的Omega來當作心靈慰藉，可現在他們連生活中的這麼一點「小確幸」也被維克托突然宣布的喜事給剝奪了。  
　　不過維克托一點也不在意這些事，他也不需要去思考，宣布婚事的那一刻，維克托．尼基福洛夫今後的世界就靠著勝生勇利來給予一切所需的養分，包含空氣、水、陽光，以及生活中的「愛」。  
　　勝生勇利。這個名字對於所有人來說極其陌生，這名年輕的Omega並沒有任何強勢背景，也不是哪位官員的兒女，但他卻可以與維克托．尼基福洛夫的生活有所交集。  
　　他到底是誰？這是所有人都想知道的事。  
　　就在所有人查詢「勝生勇利」的身分時，維克托早已幫自己的愛人抹去所有關於兩人相遇的紀錄，同時也是給勇利一份最佳的保護網，維克托不希望這件事成為敵人拿來攻擊勝生勇利的藉口。  
　　維克托不在意自己被他人冷嘲熱諷，可他絕不允許有人對勇利有半點辱罵。  
　　懷裡抱著自己最心愛的Omega，維克托深深吸了口對方的信息素，吐出了心滿意足的嘆息聲。男子喜歡對方的味道，喜歡青年細緻的肌膚，喜歡勇利所有的一切。  
　　這些，都是能讓他忘卻煩惱的元素。  
　　「My daddy，你在想什麼？」  
　　「在想……如何在新婚之夜將自己的Sugar拆解下腹？」一個施力將青年壓倒在自己身下，看著對方因為動作過猛而鬆開的浴袍，視線一路從勇利的鎖骨向上攀爬，最後聚焦在那雙焦糖色的雙眼。  
　　裡頭充滿了維克托道不盡的愛意。  
　　伸出手，維克托用指尖輕撫對方後頸上的腺體，同時也能感受到在指腹下因為咬痕而產生的凹凸。  
　　脆弱的部分被他人碰觸，凡是Omega都會對次感到有些不安。勇利下意識地縮了下身子，但因為知道觸碰自己的人是維克托，他反而伸出手，指尖從男子的嘴唇一路往下，滑過對方的下巴、鎖骨、腹肌，最後來到維克托藏也藏不住的、已經勃起的陰莖。  
　　「快進來，讓我吃了你。」

 

※

 

　　在性事上維克托總會露出他那與平時不一樣的、較為急躁的那一面，每當勇利問他，到底哪一面是真正的維克托．尼基福洛夫？男子總會親親他的小方糖，說：這都是真正的我，但如此發狂的我只有你能看見。  
　　突然想起這段回憶，維克托決定在這特別的夜晚給勇利一點不一樣的性愛，他放緩了步調，就連最簡單的愛撫、擴張也比平時要緩慢許多。  
　　低下頭輕吻勇利粉色的乳珠，在維克托的印象中，最初看到這兩個可愛小點時顏色還要稍淡一些，這說明了這個部位時常是維克托在做愛時的重點關注。用舌尖在乳暈上頭打轉了圈，再將雙唇覆蓋在上頭，用力吸了口，最後於離開時發出「啵」的一聲。  
　　「勇利的胸部跟第一次比起來越來越敏感了呢。」維克托用指尖揉了揉另一邊稍被冷落的乳頭，「等到懷上我的孩子後，這邊就會漸漸腫脹起來，並且開始分泌給寶寶喝的乳汁……你說是吧？勇利？」  
　　第一次遇見維克托時，勇利的身體就像是一張白紙，對於性事全然不知，身上的敏感帶也是由維克托一人手把手調教起來，對於維克托的碰觸勇利早已沒了反抗能力。  
　　方才的親吻、愛撫，以及看見對方埋首在自己胸前吸吮的模樣，這讓勇利大腦完全停止運轉，在維克托的疑問下他也只能下意識的點頭，等到幾秒後，意識到維克托說的是甚麼，這才後知後覺的害羞起來。  
　　雖然不是第一次和維克托做愛，但每每Alpha說出的話語總能突破勇利的羞恥下限。  
　　青年甚至還會幻想，以維克托這麼厲害的技巧，會不會之後的性事中，對方一碰觸到自己的胸部，自己便瀕臨高潮邊緣？  
　　這樣的想像讓勇利又敏感幾分。  
　　「哇喔，勇利今天真熱情。」看著自己還未好好關照過的乳尖已經完全暴露到空氣中，維克托開始意識到，今晚的勝生勇利應該會帶給自己不一樣的驚喜。  
　　「這樣的我你不喜歡嗎？」扯開本身就綁得不緊的腰帶，勇利抓住維克托的手，領著對方來到自己的腹部，兩人的手在勇利的小腹上交疊，「為了維克托，我已經做好準備了。」  
　　「不管是這裡。」另一手指了指自己的左胸，「還是這裡。」  
　　勝生勇利已經準備好將自己的所有交付給維克托．尼基福洛夫，不論是自己的心，還是沒有人進入過的最深處，一切都已經準備就緒。這是勇利此生做過最大膽的決定……而他有自信，維克托不會拒絕他。  
　　意識到勇利說的是什麼，維克托無法控制自己的心跳加快，進入心愛的Omega的生殖腔，讓他懷孕！這是所有Alpha的心願，同時，勇利這個決定也讓維克托感動。  
　　「謝謝你，勇利，我會好好珍惜的。」維克托從勇利還是學生時期就已經認識他，畢竟男子就是資助青年走過這一路的人，勇利是一個怎麼樣的人，維克托心裡還沒點數嗎？  
　　可今晚，勇利自願將自己交給維克托，維克托完全可以想像對方在心裡做了多少準備才說出這樣的話。看著自己的Omega漸漸成長，直到現在站在自己身邊，維克托覺得無比滿足。  
　　「Be my heart, Yuuri.」

※

　　太刺激了，這真的太刺激了。  
　　勇利用五指擋著視線，卻還是忍不住從指尖偷看。下體傳來的濕潤感讓勇利忍不住發出呻吟，而罪魁禍首就是他可以感覺到埋在自己腿間的銀色腦袋。  
　　輕輕往勇利勃起的陰莖吹了口氣，極近的距離可以讓維克托看見上頭又液出一些透明的前列腺液。「舒服嗎？勇利。」  
　　「感覺好極了……」已經習慣在床上表達自己真實感受，勇利毫不掩飾地告訴維克托自己感覺有多好，「我喜歡你舔我前面的感覺。」  
　　「像這樣？」張嘴含住小勇利的頂端，維克托的舌頭重重地在中間凹陷處滑過。  
　　「嗯……！噢……天啊，維克托我覺得這……」  
　　「覺得？」  
　　「我覺得你再這樣弄下去我可能很快就會受不了了。」勇利伸手將維克托推遠些，原先捂著視線的手指滑至自己的腿間，將自己的臀瓣向兩邊拉開些，露出那正張闔著、流出透明液體的後穴。  
　　「因為不是在發情期所以我也自己弄了下……」勇利知道自己不可能壓下臉上的紅暈，只能盡可能地展現自己色氣的一面。他向維克托拋了個媚眼，將中指抵在後穴的小嘴上，「我覺得正餐該結束了，我餓了。」  
　　向前往勇利的嘴唇湊去，對於愛人這樣害羞但努力偽裝的表情感到新奇，維克托在青年的嘴唇上輕咬了好幾口，把嘴唇都咬腫了才肯善罷甘休。「既然是我親愛的Omega的請求。」  
　　可當勇利看見維克托比平時要脹大幾分的下體時，他忍不住為自己方才的舉動感到一些後悔……一些，就一些。但那不同於平常的尺寸還是讓青年忍不住抖了下，尤其是當對方抵著自己卻遲遲沒有進入的時候。  
　　勇利感覺自己就像隻被獵人盯上的獵物，真槍實彈正抵著自己，隨時能送自己上西天——另一種意義上的「西天」。  
　　「你到底進來不進來？」  
　　「馬上就來，親愛的。」  
　　即使知道勇利做足了擴張，再加上Omega自身的調節能力，維克托還是一寸寸地緩緩將自己送進勇利體內，一來是不希望讓勇利不舒服，二來是看著青年因為緩慢進入而喘息的樣子也相當有趣。  
　　「噢……我的天。」輕咬下唇，勇利閉著眼感覺維克托進入自己的感覺，他可以感覺到後穴被某人的大傢伙向四周推開，濕潤的小穴良好地容納了外來者，甚至還相當熱情地「招待」對方。  
　　「天啊……親愛的你真棒……」維克托連續在勇利臉上落下好幾個親吻，並且在親吻的空檔挺著腰，小幅度地抽插起來。  
　　維克托的吻不只落在勇利的五官上，也落在青年的頸肩、胸前，甚至在對方因為快感而歪過頭的時候輕咬著勇利的後頸上、因為動情而略微腫脹的腺體。  
　　強烈的鈴蘭花香是維克托最喜歡的味道，而勇利從不知道這味道對他來說是怎麼樣致命的催情劑。  
　　「我、天！維克托你別……啊！」感覺到自己後穴的玩意又大了些，已經吃的「很飽」的勇利忍不住推了推維克托的胸膛，可又在對方咬上自己後頸時軟了身子。  
　　強烈的雪松香與麝香讓勇利進入到一陣小高潮中，原先掛在眼角的淚在這時落到枕頭上，留下痕跡。  
　　精神上的高潮和肉體上的高潮未必同步，維克托看著小勇利冒出些許白色的精液，明顯是只要他人推一把就能射精的地步。  
　　「維、維克托……幫幫我。」帶著哭腔，暫時累得不想動的勇利轉而向維克托尋求協助。  
　　「樂意至極。」  
　　伸出手握住青年的性器上下滑動，維克托一邊挺胯一邊幫勇利手淫，青年像條失去水源的魚兒攀在維克托身上，嘴唇不斷尋找著Alpha的，兩人交換一個又一個黏稠的吻。  
　　不出幾分鐘後，勇利在多重刺激下很快的在維克托手中繳械，黏稠的白色精液沾了男子一手。  
　　看著自己手上的液體，維克托伸出舌頭舔了下，並且發表了品嘗感言：「вкусно.」  
　　畫面太過刺激，以至於勇利的腦海中除了「操」和尖叫聲外容不下其他聲響，暫時停擺的大腦在Alpha不滿地挺胯後才重新恢復運轉。勇利這才想起——自己爽了，可維克托還沒呢。  
　　對於自己丟下維克托高潮的事感到抱歉，勇利希望能夠給維克托點補償。  
　　「那麼……」維克托將陰莖暫時從勇利的後穴中抽出，清楚的聽見在分離時發出「啵」的一聲。「上來動一動，親愛的。」  
　　仰躺在床上，維克托拉著勇利要他自己坐上來。餓了就該付出點勞力，自己動手豐衣足食，順便滿足自己的被丟下的戀人。  
　　剛高潮的身子還有些顫抖，勇利撐著身子跨坐到維克托身上，扶著身後的大傢伙，一點一點地將維克托再次「吃」了進去。維克托的陰莖再次回到體內的感覺讓勇利忍不住顫抖，與對方結合的感覺太過鮮明美好，勇利的大腿止不住地顫抖，以至於他要動一下都有些困難。  
　　等到勇利坐到最底時，兩人都忍不住發出了舒服的嘆息聲。維克托伸手拍拍勇利的臀部，感受手下美好的觸感。「動一動？」  
　　第一次嘗試這樣的姿勢，勇利先是淺淺移動試圖抓到感覺，當知道該怎麼樣才能讓自己和維克托都發出情不自禁的呻吟時，青年的動作一次次加大，速度也越來越快。  
　　「恩……哈……維克托多進來一點……！」雙手抵在維克托的腹部，勇利騎乘在維克托身上自顧自地擺動身軀，一次又一次地向下，調整角度讓插在他身體內的陰莖可以準確的撞擊自己的敏感點。  
　　已經濕漉漉的後穴被帶出更多的液體，不只沾濕了維克托恥部的毛髮，也滴落到床單上。  
　　雙手扣在勇利的腰間，維克托隨著青年上下的動作挺胯，讓兩人肉體相撞時發出響亮的「啪啪」聲，液體噴濺的距離也越遠。埋在勇利體內的感覺太好，維克托覺得自己的性器近乎要融化在對方體內，與他最親愛的Omega完全結合在一起，完全地佔有對方。  
　　這樣的想法讓維克托相當性奮，一個施力將勇利翻身壓倒在身下，已經腫脹到最大的陰莖在青年敏感的肉穴內狠狠地輾壓了圈，讓勇利忍不住尖叫起來。  
　　把青年的右腿抬高到自己肩膀上，這樣的姿勢讓維克托可以最深的進到勇利深處，男子用力地將龜頭埋進對方不知何時為自己張開的生殖腔內，感受著更深層的溫暖，熱情又緊緻的小穴像無數張小嘴親吻、包裹著維克托的陰莖，讓維克托最後忍不住在勇利的生殖腔內成結，將自己的精液全數灌進對方的後穴，不願意讓任何一點精華流出。  
　　情字當頭的兩人沒能去思考為何明明不在發情期，生殖腔為何張開了口容納了維克托。  
　　在維克托到達高潮時勇利也進入了更深一層的火花中。在Alpha變化體位的剎那勇利便已經忍不住再次射了出來，但男子的動作並沒有暫停，反而將他推向了更高一波的情慾中，這樣的感覺讓勇利的陰莖發脹，已經射過兩次的性器暫時沒辦法吐出任何東西，可向外噴發的慾望還是不斷地刺激著他。  
　　不只是後穴在維克托成結射精時分泌出了更多的液體，連同前端，勇利平時不可能在性愛中流出、淡黃色的液體也跟著噴發出來，灑落在他的腹部，也弄髒的床單，使得上頭留下褐黃色的痕跡。  
　　爽到失去控制能力，在維克托微涼的精液一波波打在勇利的生殖腔內部時，青年前端的性器也不斷流出液體，那是他第一次體會到失去控制的感覺，他無法阻止尿液不斷地從前端流出。  
　　而維克托看見的也是他從來沒見過，如此癡迷的勇利。全身因為沒法緩過來的情慾而通紅，唾液沿著青年無法閉合的小嘴中流出，指尖因為快感微微顫抖，下方的「小勇利」更是爽地無法自制，可憐地流著淚，再漸漸縮回原來的大小。  
　　直到維克托將自己的精華一滴不漏地灌入勇利的腹中，退出自己的性器，男子這才伸手去拍了拍青年的臉頰，用指尖推開對方皺成「川」字形的眉間，維克托彎下腰親親勇利的臉頰。  
　　「不管勇利變成什麼模樣，我都愛你。」  
　　將已經昏沉過去的Omega打橫抱起，維克托將自己的瑰寶帶進浴室打算好好整理一番。至於他因為看見勇利不自覺收縮小穴、一點一點地排出過多的白色液體而再次性奮……這些都是後話了。


End file.
